


Illusion

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, M/M, POV John Watson, Promises, Sherlock Series 2 Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock est revenu d'entre les morts depuis longtemps déjà, néanmoins John à toujours du mal à le réaliser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

John est à nouveau dans les bras du détective consultant. Parfois, il a encore du mal à le réaliser. Sherlock est vraiment là. Pourtant, John tremble.  
  
\- S'il te plaît, Sherlock... Ne meurs plus avant moi... S'il te plaît...  
  
C'est égoïste. John le sait, mais il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne pourrait pas reperdre l'homme qu'il aime. Il finirait fou. Pas besoin de promesse. Il a besoin d'un mensonge pour le garder près de lui. Une tromperie. Il sent les bras de Sherlock le serrer, son souffle chaud contre son cou.  
  
-...D'accord, John.


End file.
